


Sipario

by ShipHeatRook



Category: Death Note
Genre: Basically the end but written, F/M, Hope I Did Well, If you came for something new go away, My first fic don't be rude, No this is no AU sorry, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipHeatRook/pseuds/ShipHeatRook
Summary: {SPOILER!}Questa fic contiene spoiler su Death Note!Se non hai ancora finito la serie, leggi a tuo rischio e pericolo!





	

**Author's Note:**

> {SPOILER!}  
> Questa fic contiene spoiler su Death Note!  
> Se non hai ancora finito la serie, leggi a tuo rischio e pericolo!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Alzati, Light._

_La porta è semichiusa, ma puoi ancora scappare, Mikami ha creato un diversivo._

Ed infatti eccolo, Mikami, il più fedele alleato di Kira: una penna conficcata su per la trachea, un fiotto di sangue che tinge di rosso i suoi abiti e i palmi della squadra di Near, accorsa ad aiutarlo, a cercare di fermare il fiotto di sangue, ma tutto ciò che può fare Mikami è continuare ad urlare, per quanto la posizione del corpo estraneo e il conseguente sangue glielo permettano.

È collassato, morirà di certo, l'ultimo essere mortale in quella sala.

Poco vicino Light emette una serie di respiri profondi.

_Ora o mai più, Light, Kira, Dio._

Il primo proiettile ha colpito il polso, grazie a Matsuda; se voleva assicurarsi che lo stesso non avrebbe potuto più scrivere nomi, beh, ci è andato vicino.

Nella caduta ha perso il frammento di Death Note, non c'è speranza di riuscire ad uccidere tutti.

_Cosa stai pensando? Scappa, non morire qui, insieme al tuo ideale. Continua a vivere._

 

Il secondo proiettile lo ha colpito allo stomaco, insieme al terzo, poco sopra: Light sa che non sono ferite mortali, ma basterebbe un ultimo colpo per spegnerlo definitivamente; l'ultimo colpo è stato deviato da uno degli uomini di Near, dopo che Matsuda -quel bastardo- ha provato a sparargli dritto al cranio.

Light stringe insieme le dita della mano sana: il dolore è acuto, anche sul petto, lì dove i proiettili non hanno colpito, un dolore nuovo, lo stesso che affligge Near in quel preciso istante.

_Non importa quanto tu sia abile, non potrai mai cambiare il mondo._

Quelle parole...continuano a risuonargli nella mente, simile al suono delle campane, il suono lieve ma persistente che solo la nostra mente può riprodurre, che è solo nostro. 

A fatica si mette seduto: nel momento in cui riesce ad alzarsi è come se avesse dormito per ore, tanto barcolla. Il dolore si fa più forte, ma è la luce che osserva, e si costringe ad avanzare su gambe che non potranno sorreggerlo per molto, un passo e poi ancora un altro, lasciando dietro di sé orme insanguinate.

Ha appena raggiunto la porta quando si rende conto che gli uomini di Near devono averlo notato.

_Kira, Dio del nuovo mondo, dove puoi aver sbagliato per ridurti a delle azioni tanto disperate?_

Un paio di loro hanno già le pistole pronte: è finita, gli ultimi proiettili saranno letali.

Light barcolla, sbattendo contro la pesante porta di ingresso un paio di volte, prima di riuscire effettivamente ad uscire.

Gli uomini di Near gli urlano di aspettare, di fermarsi: non riescono a capire che Light Yagami, figlio di Sochiro Yagami, non conosce la parola "arrendersi".

Light ha appena compiuto il primo passo verso la libertà quando sente Near dare un ordine secco e preciso.

"No".

Cosa sta pensando quel ragazzino? Cerca di raggirare Light richiamando i propri uomini per contrattare?

_Non pensarci, Light. Corri, non fermarti._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Così accade, Light corre, nonostante i due proiettili in corpo e l'acuto dolore che lo corrode come acido. Corre senza sapere dove, in cerca di un riparo, una soluzione non programmata.

_Cosa ne è stato di Misa? E di Takada?_

Già, Misa, Takada...Light ha costretto quest'ultima a suicidarsi tramite il Death Note, è riuscita a dare fuoco al fuoco stesso, lei era come una fiamma che ardeva nel culto di Kira. Era necessario? La risposta più ovvia è affermativa: lei era solo un piccolo sacrificio per il bene comune, tutte le guerre sono causa di vittime.

E Misa...una donna che non poteva amarlo di più e non poteva essere amata di meno. Misa, con la sua voce squillante, da oca, snervante. Nonostante questo, qualcosa la distingueva da Takada: Misa avrebbe seguito gli ordini e il cammino di Light ovunque andasse; Takada era solo una messaggera di Kira.

_Cosa ne è stato di tutti coloro che acclamavano Kira?_

L'unica arma in grado di sottomettere la giustizia è sempre stata la verità.

Light avrebbe dovuto realizzarlo; per la maggior parte, non era la proposta di un nuovo mondo il motivo che spingeva la gente a credere in lui come un Dio, la paura lo era. 

Light voleva che il mondo si ricordasse di lui: sebbene le guerre fossero diminuite, insieme al tasso di omicidi, non era forse la paura la forza motrice? Alla sua morte, adesso o tra cinquant'anni, nessuno avrebbe più portato avanti quell'ideale di giustizia. Nulla avrebbe potuto cambiare questo mondo marcio.

_Hai fallito, Light. Hai creduto nel più nobile degli ideali, sei stato la Giustizia per ben sei anni, solo per realizzare che, alla fine, tutto si sarebbe dissolto._

Light continua a correre, le lacrime iniziano a rigargli le guance, il respiro si fa più affannoso: sebbene abbia un vantaggio apparentemente buono sul team di Near, cercare soccorso è impensabile, tra poco tutta la città saprà che lui è Kira.

Corre, nonostante sia allo stremo delle sue forze, lungo le strade in cui soleva passeggiare, di ritorno da scuola, appena sei anni fa.

Alla fine Light sembra trovare rifugio in un edificio quasi abbandonato: non gli ci vuole molto per cadere di peso su alcuni scalini, rimanere lì ad osservare il cielo dalle finestre, implorando un silenzioso aiuto.

_Kira, tra non molto la gente inizierà a considerarti un pazzo, un omicida,_ _ma per coloro che hanno compreso il tuo ideale sarà diverso._

_Sarai un martire._

Light non è solo, non lo sarà mai: lo Shinigami Ryuk, presenza costante da ormai sei anni, lo osserva dall'alto, tenendo in mano il suo Death Note.

È il patto effettuato tra uno Shinigami e l'umano che accetta il possesso del Death Note: il dio della morte lo ucciderà occhio per occhio, scrivendolo nel suo quaderno.

Oramai Light presenta delle ferite che tra poco, se non curate, saranno fatali. Ah, sarebbe bello venire aiutati ora, che qualcuno dei suoi più fedeli seguaci, riconoscendolo, lo aiutasse, gli desse una seconda possibilità di vivere, una volta per tutte. 

_Ed è così che ricordi: non è rimasto nessuno._

Nessuno, a parte Misa, sa della sua identità: la fine è dunque vicina?

È Ryuk a decretarlo, tracciando i complicati caratteri che compongono il nome dell'umano, a cui è stato legato per così tanto e che adesso non esita a condannare.

_Quaranta secondi e non soffrirai più._

_Il mondo, invece, non smetterà mai di soffrire._

Light, strano dirlo, sembra celare un ringraziamento nel suo ultimo respiro.

Ciò che scorge prima di chiudere gli occhi nel sonno eterno è un ragazzo strano, con la schiena curva e i capelli color carbone: è in piedi davanti a lui, lo fissa, sembra quasi sorrida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Bene, ragazzi!  
> Sono le 2 di notte e non ho idea di dove sia finito il mio sonno, ma anyway, spero che questa fic vi sia piaciuta!  
> Spero di aver centrato bene il narratore esterno/onnisciente, è la prima volta che condivido un lavoro con il pubblico, ho sempre amato scrivere storie che però nessuno ha mai letto ~ :3  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate qui nei commenti!  
> Appena avrò tempo cercherò di inserire anche la parte riguardante Misa, trovo che quella scena nasconda più pensieri e significati di quanto sembri.


End file.
